The Fight for Dominance
by Crazy's What I Aim For
Summary: "You know what, if I had known you were going to be such an asshole, I wouldn't have brought it!" His eyes widen and his jaw drops again. Good! I'm sick of Gale bullying me! Today is the day I stand up to his crap! Gadge fluff for everyone! But be warned, Madge is a spitfire. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi kids! Gosh, I haven't written Hunger Games in forever! I was just browsing tumblr the other day and saw something that made me write this so here we are! This is the first Gadge I've ever written(strange, considering their my HG OTP) so tell me if it's good!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

I sit at the kitchen table, alternating between sipping my tea and biting my lip worriedly. I gave that medicine to Mrs. Everdeen to use on Gale and everyone else who were in danger from Thread's rein of terror, but who knows how long it will last. With the trains not coming in anymore, we didn't have a whole lot of morphling to spare.

Simply put, living in District Twelve sucks.

A knock on the door brings me out of my stupor and bring my eyebrows down in confusion. Katniss is most likely tied up at the moment with Peeta and Haymitch with plans to save the world, and it's not like Gale can hop over the fence and bring me anything.

But when I open the door, I see that it is, in fact, Gale Hawthorne. Done up in all of his wonderfully rugged and bad boy glory.

I shiver at the draft coming into the house and widen the door. "Come on in."

He nods seriously and steps carefully through the doorway, like somewhere in the rug in front of the door is a land mine that will blow him to pieces.

"Do you want any tea?" I ask, wiping my hands on my pants. Other than my mother upstairs, we're completely alone. If only I could pounce on him to see if those slag heap rumors were true. Just the thought of touching that sexy stubble, feeling his rough hands caress my skin, hearing his deep voice whisper my name into my ear...

Dammit Madge, focus!

I shivered involuntarily and turn toward my kitchen before he can ask what's wrong with me. Hopefully he said yes to tea. I wasn't sure, I was too busy thinking about what it would be like to make out with him.

Madge Undersee, I said focus! These thought are for when you are alone!

No one knew about my crush on Gale and I fought like hell to keep it that way. He already hated me, I wasn't giving him any more ammunition to pick on me.

I turn to face him after putting the water on and raised my eyebrows at him. His arms were crossed and he was standing in the middle of the kitchen, trying to burn holes into my forehead with his eyes. "What?"

"I said I didn't want tea."

Oh. Well this was awkward. I pursed my lips, racking my brain for a retort that wouldn't make me seem like an idiot. Or deaf.

"Well, I didn't ask you to know if you wanted any. I asked to let you know I was making some. So sit down."

There. That wasn't so bad. And it helped with the new image I was going for nowadays. Being the nice, shy, Madge didn't make him stop being so rude, so maybe turning up the bitch mode would make him shut up.

If the slight twitch of his eyebrow was anything to go by, he wasn't too impressed. But he at least sat down at the table.

He let me finish making the tea for the two of us in silence. When I turn back to give him his cup, I notice him looking strangely at the lower half of my body.

"What?" I snap self consciously, fighting the urge to cover my backside from his piercing gaze.

His eyes travel slowly up my body and he smirks at the blush on my cheeks. Of course he does. Because he's Gale Hawthorne, the official ruiner of my life.

"Just never seen you in pants. That's all."

Oh. "Sorry," I apologize. Why did I apologize? "I didn't know anyone was coming over, so I just threw these on." I look down at the table in shame.

He doesn't even care. "Must be nice having so many clothes you have some other people don't even see."

"Must be nice having such a big nose you don't have to stretch far to stick it in other people's business," I shoot back. I have been waiting a long time to use that one and the look on his face was worth it.

"Cat got your tongue, Gale?" I ask sipping innocently on my tea.

He snaps his mouth shut and looks down at the cup in his hands. Ha! Not so high and mighty are you?

He suddenly looks up at me, grey eyes flashing silver. How does he manage to get my heart racing and stop it all at the same damn time? It's not fair!

"Speaking of nosey people, I have a question to ask you."

I wrinkle my nose in confusion. What the hell is he trying to imply? "Excuse me?"

"Why did you bring me the medicine?"

That clears up that. "Oh. Uhm, well, it wasn't. See, it-"

He snorts at my stuttered attempts to explain myself. "Don't bother lying, Undersee. Katniss already told me. You show up at her house in the middle of a blizzard, then take off like a bat out of hell. What made you do it?" he said leaning over the table to stare me down.

Katniss! The traitor. And what is with this boy and ruining fantasies? I always hoped he would come to my door and kiss me, begging me to be his bride in a show of gratitude when he found out. Or at least say thank you! But because he's Gale Hawthorne, he comes storming in like the big bad wolf and demands answers.

I sniff and put my nose in the air. "It wasn't just for you. It was for everyone that needed it. You just so happened to be the first person she needed it for."

"Like hell you didn't bring it for me!" He smacks his hand in the table and stands up.

Not fair. He's taller than me when I'm in heels but now he's towering over me. I shoot up from my seat, lips pursed.

"You have no idea why I brought that medicine! Unless you suddenly gained the magical ability to read minds while unconscious," I sneered.

"I may not read minds but I'm not stupid." I raise an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look! Now tell me why the mayor's prissy little daughter would bother bringing such expensive medicine to the Everdeens to use on me!"

I take a deep breath and hold it for a while. I hate it when he pulls the 'mayor's daughter' card on me. Since when has the occupation of someone's father determine their personality?

"First of all, my father's job has nothing to do with me. Second, that medicine is for everyone who needs it, and from what I've gathered, it's been a lot of help, so why are you complaining? You know what, if I had known you were going to be such an asshole, I wouldn't have brought it!"

His eyes widen and his jaw drops again. Good! I'm sick of Gale bullying me! Today is the day I stand up to his crap!

"What did you just call me?"

I cross my arms and glare defiantly from the other side of the table. "You heard me."

"No, I don't think I heard right." his eyes are narrowed and he's stepping around the table, slowly, like he's going to trap me into a corner.

If he wasn't so mad I would say this is kind of hot.

Focus Madge! The bear won't eat you if you show that you aren't afraid. Right?

"Because to me, it sounded like the snooty townie just called me an asshole? That can't be right," he says, leaning in to me trapping me against the counter.

But I will not back down, dammit! "I don't see any 'snooty townies' around, but I know that I said it." He opens his mouth but I beat him to it. "Because you are! You walk around all high and mighty, but you're a big bully! You're- you're a-" I rack my brain for a good one. "A jerk!" Not the best but it'll do. "If I had thought for one minute that you were going to barge into my house, demanding answers instead of thanking me, I would have never brought you the medicine that night!" That's a lie. No matter how rude he is, I would never make him live though that much pain.

The smirk on his face makes me pause. A smirking Gale can't be good.

"So you did bring the medicine." Crap. "You know what they say about liars, don't you Madge?"

He was leaning even closer to me and I absolutely could not breathe. And him calling me Madge? The shudder that ran through my body could not be repressed. "What?"

He put his lips near my ear and I dug me nails into my hand to keep from running my fingers through is hair. "Their pants are on fire," he breathed, running his fingertips up and down my hip. Why is he playing with me? Does he not know I'm seconds away from ripping his clothes off and having my way with him?

The heat suddenly disappears and I open my eyes to see him looking down his nose at me, arms crossed. "Now why did you do it?"

I blink rapidly and open my mouth only to close it. Did he seriously expect me to answer? After he touched me like that? He's out of his mind!

"Cat got your tongue?" He smirks at me. He smirks! As if I already wasn't holding myself back from grabbing and kissing him, he has the nerve to smirk at me in my own kitchen! Is he trying to put me in a coma?

I take a deep breath. I can't stand being around him any longer. "I'm sorry Gale, but I have things to do."

His eyebrows crawl upward. "It's snowing outside and you aren't exactly the District 12 social butterfly," he says flatly.

Not the most tactful way someone has called me a friendless loser but he could have been more harsh. "Bye Gale."

He throws up his hands and begins walking to the back door. "Fine, but I'm getting to the bottom of this. And I'm going to find a way to pay you back."

I roll my eyes and pull open the door. "Of course you will."

"Hey Undersee?" I look up to see him smirking at me from the other side of the doorway. That smirk will be the death of me. "You should wear pants next time I come over."

My eyes widen and he winks before turning to leave.

I don't even have a response. Once again, Gale has rendered me to a mute pile of teenage hormones. Great.

**Shout out to pinkrose for the wonderful beta, and thank you for reading! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey there! i got such amazing feedback form the last chapter, when someone asked for more, i couldn't resist:) i hadn't planned on adding to this and i honestly don't know if there will be more, but... eh... anyway on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

I sigh loudly and Peeta sends me another tired smile in return. I get that going through all these newspaper clippings is for the betterment of Panem, but it is absolutely one of the most dull and frustrating things I've ever done. Worse than trying to write music.

And what are they even reading all these articles for anyway? When Katniss and Peeta/Haymitch go into the arena, what good is all of this information going to do? Knowing that half the Capitol is rooting for Enobaria won't help her find water, and knowing that the amount of Peacekeepers has been doubled again isn't going to get them food.

I rub my eyebrow. That was rude. I need to take a break from all of this before I bite someone.

"Guys I have to..." I wave in the direction of their house, not bothering to make up a lie.

They vaguely nod and mumble an 'okay', still focusing on the newspapers.

I slam the back door of Peeta's house behind me and look around for something vaguely interesting to pass the time. I would just go home, but with the way things are going in the district, my dad doesn't even know I'm there and my mother refuses to even get out of bed.

I hear the front door slam and I still. Who would bother coming to Peeta's in the middle of a Sunday afternoon that's not already here?

I peek around the corner and my heart leaps to my throat! Damn it all to hell! I was trying to avoid him!

Ever since the day Gale teased me in my own kitchen, he hasn't come by my house and I haven't bothered to go out looking for him.

I bite my lip thinking of my options. Confront him and get it over with. Hide like a scared rabbit until he goes outside, and then leave. Go back outside and when he gets there, ignore him and let Katniss and Peeta be a buffer.

But of course, Gale takes control of the entire situation. He is so _bossy!_

"Well if it isn't little Miss Undersee! Fancy catching you on this side of town," he says, jutting his chin and raising his brow.

Does he think that look makes him more attractive or something? More superior? More in control? Because to me, it makes him look stupid.

I purse my lips. "Well I do like to visit friends. Although the term friends might be lost on you. Having people that hang around you willingly, not because of familial obligations, might be a foreign concept to you."

His chin comes back to normal level and he crosses his arms. "Trying to trip me up with big words? Too bad I already know what they mean."

Is he twelve? Who throws in random big words just to win an argument anymore? And I didn't even use big words! The lumbering idiot.

"Well I'm glad the D12 school system hasn't failed you," I reply dryly.

He steps a bit closer. "That mouth is going to get you into trouble one day, Undersee."

"Really? Because I know a lot of people that happen to like my mouth."

...Where in the hell did that come from? _A lot of people like my mouth_, seriously? I'm such an idiot.

"Oh really?" his lips quirk in amusement before his eyes dart down to my lips. "and just who are these "people", Madge?"

There's no turning back. I have no idea how to get myself out of this mess, but I know that Gale will never let me live this down if I don't come up with _something_.

"That's none of your business. You weren't one of them. And stop staring at my lips like that!" I say, color rushing to my cheeks as her drags his eyes upward."

"Well I just had to see what it was about that mouth of yours that so many people like so much." What is with him and shooting that irresistible smirk at me? It makes him look like he's seconds away from taking me and having his way with me in the middle of Peeta's.

Not that I would object to it. It just makes it hard to focus on the argument at hand.

"Either way, I couldn't find anything. Are you sure people find it all that appealing?"

Why can't Peacekeepers come in and drag me to the Capitol right now? This conversation was beyond painful.

But I had to endure! Gale couldn't win this one!

I flip my hair behind my shoulder and stick my nose in the air. "I've never had any complaints."

He snorts. "From who? Mellark?"

My eye twitches before I suddenly smirk. "Actually, yes. He never said a word in complaints."

The smile drops from Gale's face and his eyes fly open. I relish in his shock. He doesn't need to know we were five and his parents just happened to be catering a Christmas party at my house.

His eyes narrow. "There's no way. I saw the Games last year. He couldn't have kissed you before he kissed Katniss."

Of course he would be able to tell Peeta was a rookie.

"It's not like we were giving each other lessons," I mumble looking at my shoes.

"Or it didn't happen." I see his boots come closer to me. I want nothing more than to run home and bury my head in my pillow until I can no longer breathe.

"Yes it did." His boots take another step toward me. Why does he always have to be near me when we argue? It's like he knows my ability to think declines the closer he gets.

"Or the good little mayor's girl hasn't had her first kiss and doesn't want to tell me."

The mayor comment vexes me enough to stop looking at my shoes and glare up at him.

"Yes I have!" I hiss. He raises an eyebrow and takes another step. I really wish he would stop moving so close to me. "You don't know everything so just shut up, you asshole!"

The second time I call him an asshole feels as good as it did the first time, but this time his reaction isn't as fun to watch. Like he's been called one a lot since the last time we were together.

Wouldn't surprise me.

He takes one last step and now we're close enough for my chest to touch his if I take a deep breath. And now I have to crane my neck up to look into his storm grey eyes.

"You're lying" he says, placing a hand behind my head on the wall behind. "And you remember what I said about liars."

My eyes flutter, but I keep them open through nothing but sheer willpower. "Their pants are on fire," I breathe.

"Mmhmm." His other hand drifts down my leg to the end of my dress, which is, admittedly, a bit short.

"But I'm not even wearing pants," I reply with a smirk of my own.

His eyes dart to my lips then back up to my eyes. "I know," he says tracing patterns on the skin of my leg before drifting upwards. "But dresses have their advantages too."

The fingers slowly inching their way to inappropriate places are wreaking havoc on my nerves. I can barely keep my eyes open! How am I supposed to stay strong?

But then again, staying strong is more than slightly overrated.

I grab his head, smashing his lips to mine. I can feel him smirk for a second before returning the kiss and I almost want to roll my eyes but that requires to much effort going to places in my body that aren't important and 'hot damn' this feels good.

The Slag Heap girls really weren't lying when they called him talented. I part my lips and he doesn't hesitate to invade my mouth with his tongue. Where does he even learn to do these kind of tricks? They feel too good to be legal.

After more than a few moments of pleasure, he pulls back slightly, breathing deeply. I bite my lip to keep any sounds of protest inside.

"Well I guess you weren't lying."

I smile slightly before lifting my eyes to meet his. They're filled with a soft amusement and I can't pass up the chance to mess with him.

"I know. I've been called quite talented," I say pushing past him to go back outside. I turn to give him a wink before opening the door with a smile.

Finally, he's the one left speechless.

**mwahahahaha! review are like squirrels and strawberries! ew that's the worst combination... you kow what i mean, please review!**


End file.
